Unusual Way
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] (Countrycide) Jack, juste après les cannibales, essaie de s'occuper de Ianto, choqué par les humains et leur cruauté.


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _J'ai plusieurs versions de l'après de cet épisode, ou même de comment Jack et Ianto ont fini par commencer leur relation, en voici une ! (qui, après relecture, n'est pas super mais j'ai fait pire!)_

 _\- Je m'excuse pour tous les titres anglais qui sont en fait des titres de chansons reprises par John Barrowman, oups -_

 _(se passe juste après Countrycide / La récolte, l'épisode 6 de la saison 1)_

* * *

\- Je veux que tu restes chez toi, d'accord ? Ça vaut pour vous deux aussi, Owen, Tosh. Ça a été une longue journée... Ça va aller Tosh ?

\- Où est Ianto ?

\- Je m'en occupe... Reposez-vous, c'est un ordre.

L'équipe hocha la tête et ils obéirent, rentrant chez eux. Jack soupira et rentra dans le hub, trouvant rapidement Ianto devant sa machine à café.

L'homme semblait ailleurs. Il essayait de comprendre. Les aliens, il comprenait. C'était son boulot. Il en voyait depuis longtemps. Mais il ne comprenait pas les humains. Il avait failli mourir, ce jour-là. Il avait senti la lame sous sa gorge. Il se rappelait de tous les coups qu'on lui avait donné. Et du sentiment quand il avait comprit qu'il allait mourir. Même en aidant Tosh à s'enfuir, cela n'avait servi à rien. Gwen et Owen étaient condamnés aussi. Et il était le premier à mourir. Avant que Jack n'arrive, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter l'aventure en elle-même, sans parler du risque qu'il avait couru. Mais il sentait encore la lame sous sa gorge. Son ventre le brûlait, ses côtes aussi. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils frappé ? Pas tant que ça, au final. Mais avec la bonne arme, peu de coups suffisent. Il avait mal. Affreusement mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se grattait le ventre, à s'arracher la peau. Là où la lame l'avait transpercée. Parce qu'ils s'étaient amusés avec lui. Même s'ils avaient essentiellement donné des coups, un d'eux avait planté un couteau dans son ventre. Et il avait l'impression de ne sentir que ça. La peau semblait s'espacer de plus en plus, la douleur était insupportable...

Jack, qui avait vu Ianto nettoyer la machine d'en bas, cria son prénom en le voyant au sol, une fois en haut, en train de se gratter, les yeux grands ouverts, semblant perdu. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés, prit ses mains et caressa ses cheveux en essayant de lui parler. Sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer. Enfin, avant une quelconque réaction de son patron, l'homme sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et ses yeux se tournèrent vers le visage de Jack, penché sur lui. Il inspira d'un coup de l'air et se mit à respirer rapidement, de manière inquiétante.

\- Ianto... Ianto, c'est moi. Jack. Parle-moi.. Ça va ?

\- Hommes...

\- Pardon ?

\- C'étaient des hommes... J'ai mal...

Jack fronça les sourcils et baissa enfin les yeux sur le ventre de Ianto avant de retenir un hoquet de surprise. Le sang avait traversé sa chemise et il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas vu directement que la blessure s'était rouverte.

\- Ianto, ça va aller. Reste avec moi, d'accord ? Voilà ouvre les yeux...

L'homme lutait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, à la demande de Jack. Ce dernier le souleva délicatement et Ianto s'accrocha à sa chemise, dans son dos, comme pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il allait bien. Et pour ne pas se gratter. Parce que la plaie le démangeait encore. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'être rappelé par Jack, qui le déposa peu après sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Quand il sentit que l'homme allait partir, il serra plus fort sa main dans son dos, l'empêchant de se redresser.

\- Laisse-moi, je reviens tout de suite... j'ai besoin de...

Jack se tut, les yeux perdus dans le regard de Ianto, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Il sentit la main dans son dos se desserrer mais ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea toujours pas quand la main glissa sur sa chemise, pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque. Il rouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le regard de son employé. Ses yeux avaient changé. Ils n'exprimaient plus la même chose. On pouvait toujours voir le regard d'un homme brisé, mais une nouvelle lueur y brillait. Et Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Parce qu'il comprenait cette lueur. Ianto éprouvait du désir, envers lui.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement et le plus jeune serra sa main dans les cheveux de Jack. Ils se séparèrent après un long baiser et se regardèrent un moment avant que l'immortel ne réalise enfin la situation. Ianto était blessé, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à ce genre de tentation. Il se redressa d'un coup et sortit de la chambre en un bond.

Ianto resta allongé sur le lit, la main toujours en l'air. Elle s'écrasa rapidement sur son torse, n'ayant plus assez de force pour la maintenir ainsi. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, des sentiments étranges se mélangeant dans son esprit. Il avait toujours terriblement mal au ventre, mais il ressentait moins la douleur, ses pensées dirigées vers Jack. Il voulait juste vérifier quelque chose. Depuis qu'il avait dit au groupe que la dernière personne qu'il avait embrassé était Lisa, il se posait des questions. Même avant. Depuis la mort de Lisa, peut-être. Voire encore avant. La présence de Jack le troublait. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu vraiment compte, mais les compliments de son patron, qui pouvait passer pour du harcèlement d'employé, effectivement, semblaient le toucher plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. Quand Lisa était encore là, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il était amoureux. Mais l'était-il toujours ?

Oui, bien sûr. Il n'était pas sûr d'un jour pouvoir arrêter de l'aimer. Mais il développait d'autres sentiments, pour d'autres personnes. Pour une autre personne. Depuis le ptérodactyle, Ianto évitait de se retrouver trop proche de Jack. Par peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, sûrement. Mais quand il l'avait ranimé, ou embrassé... Il ne faisait pas vraiment la différence, ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait voulu l'embrasser ou le ranimer. Peut-être les deux... Parce qu'il était quasiment sûr que le bouche à bouche ne se faisait pas comme ça. Et il avait senti une chaleur en lui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas sûr et il n'avait jamais demandé à quiconque. Il pensait que c'était le fait de se réveiller d'un coup, qui lui avait donné cette sensation.

Mais il avait failli mourir, plus tôt dans la journée, et sans le vouloir il avait pensé à ce baiser. Il voulait en savoir plus. Et il venait d'avoir sa réponse.

Jack sauta par dessus la rambarde pour gagner du temps, se brisant certainement une cheville au passage, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Il essayait de se dépêcher et en même temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il chassa rapidement les lèvres de Ianto de ses pensées, il avait certainement agi sous la douleur, et tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était justement de calmer cette douleur.

Après quelques secondes dans le laboratoire d'Owen, il ressortit et remonta les marches pour sauter dans le trou de sa petite chambre. Ianto avait les yeux fermés et le cœur de Jack fit un bond. Il prit rapidement son pouls et paniqua un peu plus en sentant à peine un battement. Il enfonça une aiguille dans le bras de Ianto et appuya sur la seringue. L'homme rouvrit les yeux brusquement en prenant une grande inspiration, avant de retourner aussitôt dans l'inconscience, et Jack s'excusa de la douleur qu'il lui causait. Il souleva ensuite rapidement le tee shirt pour recoudre la plaie. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Owen, mais il savait quand même se débrouiller.

L'opération fut vite finie et il soupira de soulagement en voyant le résultat. Il s'occupa ensuite de nettoyer le sang autour de la plaie et souleva délicatement l'homme pour retirer sa chemise, puis son tee-shirt. Il posa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda longuement le torse nu de Ianto, couvert de bleus. Il se débarrassa ensuite de tout ce qui portait une trace de sang et s'assit au bord du lit avant de finir par s'allonger, en face de l'homme. Il se contenta de l'observer, rassuré de le voir respirer normalement. Il essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Ianto et finit par s'endormir, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Quand Ianto se réveilla, il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il lutta un moment, en proie à un mauvais rêve, puis réussit à atteindre la réalité. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en inspirant longuement et ne comprit pas de suite où il était. Il tourna enfin le regard sur le côté et fut surpris de voir Jack. Et de remarquer qu'il avait froid, parce qu'il était torse nu. Qu'avait fait Jack ?! Il se calma rapidement, son patron n'aurait pas profité de la situation, il devait rester raisonnable. Son regard sembla être attiré par le visage de l'homme qu'il observa longuement et attentivement, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était réveillé. Jack l'observait aussi, à présent, et n'osait pas bouger.

Ianto plongea enfin ses yeux dans ceux de Jack et inspira longuement, luttant intérieurement. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre, de vouloir embrasser quelqu'un à ce point. Certainement pas un homme. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé, depuis la veille ? Pourquoi ressentait-il d'un coup le besoin de passer du temps avec Jack ? De l'embrasser, de le sentir vivant ? De se sentir vivant...

Sans plus se questionner, il avala la distance entre lui et l'immortel qui garda les yeux ouverts, à nouveau choqué. Il finit par les fermer et rendre le baiser, sa main s'aventurant sur la joue de Ianto, puis son cou. C'est le plus jeune qui rompit le contact, une main sur le torse de Jack. Il serra sa main sur la chemise, les yeux baissés, et se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et l'homme en face caressa du pouce sa joue avec un sourire.

\- Hé... Je comprends...

\- Non, non... C'est juste... J'ai mal.

\- Oh.

Un rire franc s'échappa des lèvres de Jack et Ianto le regarda étrangement. Il avait toujours aimé le rire de son patron... Il sourit timidement et détourna le visage, pour finalement tourner le dos à Jack. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire quand il sentit la main du plus jeune sur la sienne. Ianto déplaça son bras de façon à ce qu'il ait la main posée sur son torse et ferma les yeux, sans rien dire. L'immortel compris et se rapprocha de lui avant de placer sa tête derrière la sienne, embrassant délicatement son épaule.

Quand Ianto se réveilla à nouveau, d'un sommeil sans rêve, il était seul. Il saisit ce qui le dérangeait sur lui avant de comprendre que c'était la chemise de Jack et il la regarda un moment avant de la reboutonner et la plier soigneusement. Il remarqua les affaires propres posées à côté du lit et sourit avant d'enfiler la chemise et la veste préparée par Jack. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea directement vers la machine à café. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une cravate, lançant un café en même temps. La porte du hub s'ouvrit bientôt sur Tosh et elle remercia Ianto qui lui tendait déjà un café. Après un moment, où elle but son café, elle retourna près de l'homme qui rangeait des papiers qui traînaient.

\- Ianto... ?

\- Oui ?

\- Euh... Je me demandais si... ça va ?

Ianto hésita mais répondit positivement, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui pose la question. Il sourit, pour rassurer sa collègue, et prétexta un truc à ranger pour s'enfuir, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il remonta vers sa machine à café, puis retourna dans le bureau de Jack, pour le ranger, mais faillit faire demi tour en voyant Jack à l'intérieur. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'invita à le rejoindre, appuyé contre son bureau. Ianto obéit et s'assit, attendant quelque chose.

\- Ça va mieux qu'hier ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et l'homme sembla être satisfait puisqu'il sortit de la pièce. Ianto s'attendait à autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il l'avait embrassé. Deux fois. Pourquoi n'y faisait-il pas allusion ?

Il ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question et fut même ravi de ne pas avoir à expliquer ses pulsions à son patron. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, de toute manière. Il soupira pour lui-même et reprit son rangement, ses pensées sombres reprenant forme peu à peu. Il semblait s'être déconnecté le temps d'un soir, mais tout lui revenait. Les hommes, ses blessures, ses baisers avec Jack qui renforçait sa culpabilité envers Lisa, Lisa elle-même... Il serra les dents et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se ressaisir. Agir normalement. Sourire, comme d'habitude. Leur dire que tout allait bien. Mentir...

 _*twtwtw*_

Les jours passèrent, les semaines peut-être... Ianto n'arrivait même plus à se cacher à lui-même son attirance pour Jack. Il essayait juste de ne pas trop le croiser, comme avant. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait plus à se sentir coupable envers Lisa, à propos de cette attirance. Mais le fait que Jack n'en ait jamais parlé l'aidait à ne pas craquer. Parce que oui, plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait qu'il allait craquer. L'homme dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, de mystérieux... Quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Et chaque fois, il sentait de nouveaux désirs naître en lui, quand il le regardait.

La tentation fut trop grande un soir. Alors que Tosh était sur le départ, après une nuit à chasser plusieurs Weevils, avec l'aide de toute l'équipe, y compris Ianto, ce dernier restait pour ranger, comme d'habitude. Il était à l'étage des cellules, en train d'enfermer le dernier, quand Jack sembla apparaître de nulle part. Loin d'être surpris, Ianto lui sourit et voulut redescendre à la salle principale, mais une main se serra sur son poignet.

\- Ianto...

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Merci pour ce soir, on y serait encore sans ton aide.

\- … C'est mon travail de...

\- Je ne le dis pas assez, mais tu es important. Pour Torchwood. Pour... moi.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. Jack semblait étrange. Plus... triste que d'habitude. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. C'est alors que le déclic se fit pour lui. Il en avait marre. Marre de se sentir seul, marre de penser sans cesse à Lisa. Il avait envie d'oublier. De l'oublier. Et Jack se présentait tout à coup comme une solution à son problème.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Ianto saisit son patron au visage et l'embrassa brusquement. Comme la fois précédente, l'homme sembla surpris mais finit par rendre le baiser, persuadé que cela se finirait comme avant, que Ianto allait se reprendre et partir...

Sauf que Ianto était différent. Pensait différemment. Et n'était pas blessé. Il glissa ses mains sur son cou puis ses épaules. Quand Jack passa enfin ses bras autour de Ianto pour approfondir encore le baiser, son employé changea d'attitude. Pour la première fois, il se montra vraiment violent. Il plaqua Jack contre le mur, les mains toujours sur ses épaules, et en profita pour se tenir un peu à distance. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme, surpris et bloqué, et sourit avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté. En quelques secondes, il défit les boutons de la chemise de Jack et passa ses mains dans son dos, appuyant pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Le plus vieux gémit contre les lèvres du plus jeune et se laissa à son tour emporter, inversant les positions en plaquant Ianto contre le mur. Les mains se firent rapidement plus baladeuses, plus insistantes, et personne ni rien ne les arrêta cette fois-ci. Ils avaient envie de l'autre et le retenaient depuis trop longtemps. Même si la relation semblait les mener droit dans le mur.

* * *

 _Oui, j'ai fait une blague avec mener dans le mur et le fait qu'ils soient contre un mur... J'assume._


End file.
